User talk:RemosPendragon/Archive 1
Hey Remos, I'm interested in what you are doing with some of my photos. I'm not asking you to not use them, I am just wondering that's all.Ivan the II (talk) 01:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Those arent House Rules, i followed the books to create those. ' 15:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC)' (And I wonder what da fuck are you talking about) RemosPendragon (talk) 16:10, May 30, 2014 (UTC) How do you add saints to your list 04:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) How do you add saints to your collection that you got going on? Ivan the II (talk) 21:37, June 19, 2014 (UTC)ivan the II Yeah I relized that you had left directions in the talk section of it. It was very easy to follow it. Thank you though otherwise. Ivan the II (talk) 04:53, June 20, 2014 (UTC)Ivan the II Imitation is the Highest Form of Flattery Be my guest and thanks for the compliment. Frankly I made two articles because I soon realized one would be hopelessly long and complicated to read. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:13, June 24, 2014 (UTC) as for the crimson crusade no the Death Guard and nids did not team up. the nids showed at the same time as the DG and attack both Star Reapers and Death Templars without them knowing. TheSpawn117 (talk) 20:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Se on hulluutta AmyTheStray (talk) 23:55, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me? All I did was joice my opinion. I was not 'following in your wake' and I am NOT a 'cute puppy'. And from now on, I would rather you not speak to me, jerk AmyTheStray (talk) 07:54, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I saw your post on the Page "Tremorisian Mine Guard" and you are correct, the NationStates Country "The Mining Colony of the Tremors" is mine and Represent the same fannon faction I created several month ago after an Only War Campaign around the same time Hammer of the Emperor was realeased. Steel Tigers Hit some edits on the article - if you don't mind taking another look over to make sure I got everything, that'd be great. I'm gonna go ahead and not remove the NCF tag myself in the event that there's still work to do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:33, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely, it's not looked on nicely, but gene seed is tithed from Chapters by the Imperium (I think the Mechanicus does it, I'd need to dig up some issues of WD after I get back home - I'm currently travelling) and those samples are examined - I think it was mentioned in the Blood Angels' own Chapter Approved article (but could have been the Imperial Fists, I'll need to check). I can knock off the NCF thing myself, just wanted to get a second reader to look it over to make sure I got everything. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, this was placed on my article Ghost Marines and I'm unsure as to what you mean by property template. If you could clarify what that means so I could fix the issue then that would be a big help I think I have fixed the problem, but i will leave that up to you. And sorry for not signing my messages. Do not fear me; I am only an angel of death ~ Londain17 14:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ha, no harm done. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Remos, please.. Firstly, Necrus was asking me.. wish he'd done it on my personal talk page but yeah.. The timeline has always been mine.. I don't even think anything like it appeared before I came to the wiki.. As the author I do have rights, and it was a community project in the past.. that didn't go so well. I've spoken to it with some of the admins, and they've understood my concerns about every user and his dog putting everything imaginable on it.. no, just no. I'm the author, I have rights.. rights that, in this case, have been backed up. I want to exercise them by doing the job I promised to do -three years ago-. you're right, I don't like people screwing around with my stuff.. who does? You wouldn't.. It's just the way of things.. Please don't be rude about it when Necrus is asking me a perfectly kind and fair question. LegionXIII (talk) 23:05, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations. You're our newest Admin. Don't muck it up too bad. :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You've put your point accross now. OK, I'll stop :P Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 22:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= I've added it, but that's in no way flaming. }} Problems can I ask what is wrong with my Dragon Claw article that you want to delete, I don't understand what so-called qualities you don't like on it! I only just started on it and have not been on since I've been busy with university! Look sorry I haven't signed in proberly but have my hands full at the moment, not trying to hide my identity or anything. hey remos ive looked through my chapter and fixed a few things and renoved mention of the badab war, changed to a made up war. if iv missed anything just leyt me know thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 16:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) person67: you edited my page aqua marines I understand what you say but I don't really understand what a template is any chance you could give me some advice on how to make this article ok so it does not get deleted? Hello , sorry for questioning but , what did I do to get blocked? Like could you link me to the page where I did it? JeremyH2003 (talk) 00:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 You mean when i said the F-word? Dude , I apologized for that AND I learned my lesson. JeremyH2003 (talk) 17:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Hello Remos, Just thought I should tell you, I think a lot of Kadjas Articles are NCF and against the Sites rules, Mostly dealing with Loyaist Traitor Legions, Pre-3rd Founding Chapters, and that many of her Chapters and characters have knowlege of the Grey Knights. I just think it is worth looking into, but I figure it is an Admins job. Blackdamp (talk) 17:39, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I respect your position, and perhaps I should have been more specific about which articles I thought were in violation, and You are right it would be unfair if I just had you go through it with a fine toothed comb. I guess in my own opinion, having chapters that are allegedly founded before the 3rd Founding are just skirting the rules, though I will talk to some of the others about the Loyalist Traitor Legion thing, Since I thought we had a rule on that. Anyway, Thanks for getting back to me. Blackdamp (talk) 02:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Heya. Thanks for the advice. One thing that caught my intention tough - Uriel Ignis was deleted twice? For non-canon friendliness? I can't immagine why, there was nothing weird about him. Perhaps someone confused him with Uriel Ventris? TrashMan (talk) 10:25, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Allright. I'll make a new article about Uriel. But what about Arturian? It was a long article and I don't have a backup. If you won't restore that one, can you at least get me the text from it somehow? TrashMan (talk) 10:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The Knights of Vengance article is a duplicate. I didn't think anyone would restore it, so I went ahead and made a new article of Phoenix Knights. Once I finished with the first pass, I noticed you restored Phoenix Knights. I have copied everything relevant from it and adjusted in the meantime. Phoenix Knights is the new and up-to-date version. You can delete Knights of Vengance again. Just make sure any linking articles (Guard Exemplar, Aeolia Fortis and Iliyaden) aren't removed as well. TrashMan (talk) 08:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ran the Phoenix Knights page trough a spell check and fixed everythng I thought nedded fixing. Methinks the article should be compliant now. TrashMan (talk) 07:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Thansk for the feedback. I'nm going over and fixing everytihng accordign to your bullet points, with the exception of a few things. 2) I've seen the term neaighbor used in astrology often, so I see no problem with it. 9) I wasn't aware that is was agaisnt the rules. Ill-advices, yes. The Blood Raven were running around with a libby chapter master for hunderds of years. As for way would they look to him - becase he was the oldest and most senior officer left. 10) don't know what other word to use. "tainted"? "compromised"? 12) serfs are basically normal human servants that can fight. Which is also why the Exemplar are not officially listed as part of the chapter. Technically they are part of the PDF, but with Arturian being the planetary governor... yeah. They are a small force anyway. 16) I wasn't aware that every single marine has to follow the exact same color pattern on the armor (chaplain, techmarine, apochacary). The cpatians haveing a black helment and chest plate are the colors of their office. I may re-think this idea. 19) Shit. You're right. I wrote the wrong millenia! I'll leave correcting that tlater, I got some mathamancy to do. Thanks again TrashMan (talk) 08:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) FUKKEN TYPOS! I come off as illiterate! TrashMan (talk) 08:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I'd have to disagree there. Chapter serfs are a human army, just a defensive one that doesn't go out with their masters (unless you count serfs on warships). Furthermore, some chapters control entire systems, they effectively command the PDF. The Exemplar are only 600-ish in number, which is nothing for a chapter that's vastly understrength AND they are officially just serfs anyway. I don't think anyone would bat an eye that 100-200 "serfs" came with their master and are helping with defenses. TrashMan (talk) 11:40, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Remos, its T42, you know that one exile who has returned to reclaim his rightful place as a content creator. In my absence alot of my articles have been deleted, which you know seems unfair but whatever. Id like it if some articles were restored for me to work on most important on this agenda is the Lords Exemplar. I know they come off as sues but honestly that was the intended tone. I can easily fix all the holyer than grey knights shit the moment the page is back, from now on any issues with my old articles will be fixed quickly and properly. Thanks in advance!T42 (talk) 04:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai Remos, this is PapaZoulou. I understand why you deleted my Emperor's Legacy page, it was indeed small and I hadn't touched it for a long time. However, if I may ask, what were the Canon's violations there? I would be deeply pleased if you'd respond to this message. Thank you. When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 17:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and how can I recuperate the contents of this page?When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 18:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your input. Althought when I said I would like to have the content, I meant, for myself, since I lost the file where I had put it there earlier... If you could just tell me how, I would be able to re-write it on my own (be assured, I won't re-create the page). When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 20:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot, cheers. Just...I did not really care for it to be deleted, I simply wanted to copy/paste the text in a (new)folder. When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 16:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem! When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 18:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Dauntless Angels should be good now, as for ncf means. Ill run through with spellcheck once more to see if its clean. umm Blood Wing is gone. I did that first thing.T42 (talk) 20:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope you understand Remos that alot of this is some of my first works on the wiki so I experimented with various things. Im not completely proud of all of that content and am pretty ready to pitch anything that is so bad as the Blood Wing I get it is silly and got rid of it asap. I ment to say alot of what you've ncf tagged is my old work, some of my first articles i ever made that flew under the radar last year.T42 (talk) 02:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC) That's perfectly fine Remos. I apologize for being ignorant to this up until now. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind deleting these three pages? Kights Vigilant Kashiik Dragoons Crimson Knight brotherhood ArcCaptain (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) As the issues of both Lords Exemplar and Dauntless Angels articles have been resolved may I have the quality and ncf bands removed sometime soon please? I need to get these works back to their appropriate status and remake two other works before I can make any new content. I am also combing other works of mine for their various mispellings and any other trangressions against the current policies in place, as it is roughly fifty articles its going to be a long road to recovery, hope thats understandable.T42 (talk) 08:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Remos, Ill look into the High Gothic spellings and see what I can do to fix it.T42 (talk) 09:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) He left for college. When I called him he said I could have it. PatriarchWaffles (talk) 14:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC)PatriarchWaffles Yo could you undelete the Soloman Guard so I can rewrite them please? Thank you in advance.T42 (talk) 02:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes id like it back because it was deleted only due to formating issues nothing to do with actual content and it had a fair bit of content.T42 (talk) 19:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up for me. I for some reason theought that was a admin only template like a special extention of the NCF template Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 16:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) All good Remos. I went ahead and deleted Regis. He's an old article, and it's probably been a long time coming anyway. As far as the protection goes I don't see the big deal. It was originally put in place due to a rash of vandalism, but I simply kept it there since I figured nobody but me had any business editing the profile anyway. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:37, December 11, 2014 (UTC) More the one admin was targeted by vandalism, Remos. :P I know mine was defaced at some point. Pretty sure it happened to most of the active ones at the time. We ended up protecting them as a precautionary measure before anyone considered making a User Page policy. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 20:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) HI, you deleted an image I uploaded recently, because it was copyrighted (whoops). Better delete this one and this one as well. FluffCat (talk) 22:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my page was deleted last month by you and I wanted to see about getting the page back up or retrieving the content/files. The page was called Sanguinary Legion Chapter Master Richardus (talk) 13:35, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Remos, I respect your decision not to restore the Sanguinary Legion page but could i atleast get back all the files and text? I dont have the old computer where i stored the old information and was hoping to get it back for Dow2 and tabletop painting purposes.Chapter Master Richardus (talk) 23:49, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks for the sandbox and I apologize for the inconvenience. At the time I created the Article, which was over 4 years ago I was very new to the site and wasn't familiar with the guidelines. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble I just didn't know the page would be taken down if left alone and I did not know about sandboxes. Again I apologize for any inconvenience but it wasn't lack of enthusiasm rather a lack of knowledge on my part, and thanks again Chapter Master Richardus (talk) 14:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Eh don't worry about it. I had to look that stuff up. Though in all honesty I didn't know too much about it StormWarriors2 (talk) 14:20, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Good point, I will probably do that. StormWarriors2 (talk) 18:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I understand that the Storm Crusaders cannot exceed over 1000 marines, but from understanding I need to ask for permission for this. So I am asking ever since it is a Crusading Chapter that does maintain a single homeworld would it be fine if it exceeds 1000 in its prehistory? In M41 it is down to only 396 Members in the entire chapter due to an unsuccessful Crusade against a Tyranid Hive Fleet. I understand that it goes 'against' canon in terms of exceeding the codex compliance, though there are many chapters that exceed it, such as the Exorcists, Black Templars, Space Wolves. I find it quite normalthat chapters exceed 1000 . Though if they are on crusades it is assumed by many on DAKKA DAKKA.COM that their numbers swellin order to replace their numbers subsitentially. I know that the Fluff Policy here is quite drancorian but its just from my experience most chapters exceed the 1000 mark, by having them in the scout company that is not limited to 100 'marines'. As the head Quarters staff does not count to the total '1000' battle brothers. I could have it so that the other five hundred are just 'scout' companies, and they do not exceed the total 1000 because they aren't techinically Battle brothers yet. Yet they could deploy like that. Now I understand that is a stretch, but considering that most chapters do something very similar and do not count how many scouts they really have then that is telling of the 40k fluff and the hipcropisy that chapters like the ultramarines have. StormWarriors2 (talk) 17:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I would be delighted to put the Reach on the fanon map. How exactly do I do that? Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 00:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Asharas_Yek_Taxamada Done.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:16, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I was just wondering if you'd be alright with my using of Rangor Malatron in relation to a couple of my characters. As a possible associate with my Heretek Explorator Drazen Vasiliev, and a possibly target of my Acuitor Keldalt Gelineau. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 21:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Also I'll keep the tone more critical than insulting. I just tend to lean more towards blunt speech which I get may be seen as insulting. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 21:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I figured that due to the nature of this planet as a massive jungle the ambient temperature would be a bit higher, as well as it's shortened distance to it's sun. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 18:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) any chance you could include Asharas Taxamadae 2-20 in the sandbox about units involved in the Crusade for Nightshores? Taxamadae 2-20 for a total of 950019 men--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:18, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I think I have solved the problem with my article Silver Shadows . Could you take a look? The Eye (talk) 14:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I want to give you a couple more units(from the same planet) to fight in Nightshores- they would fight together, alongside the Asharas in some of their battles. a question though- I want to do a Vulture/Vendetta unit- would they fall under the control of the Imperial Guard or the navy? if it would be navy control would they be allowed to build/ contribute a couple of ships to the crusade on their own?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) 2nd theater could work ok- thinking a heavy weapons/support regiment 1.1000 infantry- the 1st 3 companies(100 each) are Ogryns) 2.an officer corps of 10 captains and a Colonel(or equivalent ranks) 3.a Vulture Squadron of 24(84 men) and 4. a Vendetta Squadron of 24(84men) in an air support role. for a total of 1203 men(if my math is right) the world in question contributes several of these "Support Corps" to the Crusade but I'll only right about one of them. If that would work. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright so I got talking to a bunch of other people on the wiki and I will withdraw my article, but it will be back albeit severly changed and more complete. I will probably also ask for your assistance in the future for some other ideas Danielstryder (talk) 08:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Figured it out- I'll do2 different units- I'll give you a drop infantry regiment(Polynesian inspired because why not?) and a unit of Heavy Infantry- the Ogryn one. How many human officers do you think it would take to manage 600 Ogryns? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) go ahead and use those maybe self portraits from one of the well known members? N2 looks like a Mountain Clan fighter- If you want to use them go ahead. I appreciate that you asked my permission--BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:11, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Fixed it based on the original ideas for the location sector. Only shows up once now. KhalaelMy Talk 22:42, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Where are you planning on putting the Blackwater Rifles and Akoni 3rd? I ask so when you get to writing it I can edit the articles to match yours. (reminder:I wrote that they travel aboard the same Universe class Transport named Brightstar and fight together since the Akoni saved them in one battle(the first time they ever interacted)--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I intended for the million men of the Asharas Taxamadae to take Ar Ishret(I've been pronouncing it Ish-e-ret, it's easier with that extra syllable)- with support from only the natives. I think you wrote it that way right? That's how I understood that section.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Celestial" can be used to mean heaven, or something that is extremely good in some way, but yep. Celestial can relate to an observed object in space. It's usually an astronomical term, but it fits. :) AmyTheStray (talk) 11:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Started on Ar Ishret- I'll do some of the geography and history, you can do the political and astronomical info. You know that part far better. can you send me the template to indicate the article belongs to us both?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Something I want to add to the Ar Ishret article- the music player, I've never been able to get it to work. the music- Loreena Mckennit Between the Shadows(Persian shadows) how do I use the YT player exactly?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:59, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering what you have in mind for the planets that The Akoni 3rd and Blackwater Rifles fought on- so I can write according to your vision. I took a few liberties- I'll rewrite if they don't fit what you have in mind. I included what I wrote below. Seroon Anison They were redeployed to Seroon alongside the Blackwater Rifles in an effort to break the siege that had been ongoing for several years. Part of the problem was the city of Anison, built around several railway hubs and held by a segment of the Dark Mechanicum who used the railways to move large guns. Those guns, capable of hitting targets hundreds of kilometers away, or straight up to target vessels in orbit, had to be silenced and the city had to fall before the campaign could continue The Akoni 3rd were the spearhead of this operation, beginning with an all night march from their drop point 50 kilometers from the city. They entered the city just before dawn, catching the enemy's Combat Servitors completely by surprise and silencing the anti aircraft positions. With this done, they signaled the rest of the Imperial Army including the Blackwater Rifles, by broadcasting their Regimental Haka. With Akoni gunships and Marauder bombers flying air support they knocked out the railway guns and took the city in only one day. Anison would serve out the remainder of the conflict on Seroon as a staging area for Imperial forces, incluing the penal troops sent to replace losses suffered by the Crusade army. The civilians following the Crusade army moved into Anison and rebuilt, living some semblance of a normal life despite the conflict around them. Sioa At first glance the enemy stronghold appeared to be a kilometer wide plateau in an otherwise empty plain- the truth however was far stranger, it was really an enormous fossilized tree stump, in any case it had to fall, as those within controlled everything around it. When weeks of artillery bombardments failed and an orbital strike leveled the surface instillation but failed to destroy the vast underground complex beneath the only remaining option was an infantry assault. While lighter units like the Akoni 3rd drew enemy units away from the battle to destroy them piecemeal all available Heavy Infantry assaulted and ultimately took the stronghold, destroying it and leaving vast scars in the surface of Sioa. (the kilometer across tree stump- intended as a reminder- Sioa is an alien planet after all... Maybe giant plants caused by either some xenotech or Dark Age of Technology science project gone wrong? what I pictured for Sioa was Kashyyyk from Episode 3 combined with the D-Day invasion from Saving Private Ryan the main invasion lands on a beach with huge monoliths of pitted gray brown stone overlooking it, covered in enormous plants and trees. They fight their way through all of that reaching the battle I described above. lemme know your opinion. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:53, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help, I'll find one of the free-use chapters to use. Warrantan (talk) 03:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC)Warrantan Certainly. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:45, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Good God, you were born on September 24th too? I would be happy to oblige re: the infoboxes but I'm not entirely sure what you mean. I just used the available templates is there another way?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Erm... There seems to be an error or something, my ban is up and for some reason the chat's still closed. AeonMarine142 (talk) 12:01, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Admin Discussion I felt it'd be polite to inform you of this: Imposter's Promotion --'KhalaelMy Talk' 13:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) An idea for Vostronov had an idea for Vostronov, not sure how to write into the article on the Crusade. The Crusade Army took it back from a minor Xeno race called the Y'geht. my thinking is that it originally belonged to them- the Imperium first took it, or rather one man who put together an army to take it. Not a Rogue Trader or anything, more like a "Filibuster"- someone who engages in an unauthorized military expedition into a foreign country to foment or support a revolution. The term is usually used to describe United States citizens who attempted to foment insurrections in Latin America in the mid-19th century, but is also applicable in the modern day. Filibusters are irregular soldiers who act without authority from their own government, and are generally motivated by financial gain, political ideology, or the thrill of adventure. The freewheeling actions of the filibusters of the 1850s led to the name being applied figuratively to the political act of filibustering in the United States Congress.1 Unlike a mercenary, a filibuster leader/commander works for himself, whilst a mercenary leader works for others.2- as defined by Wikipedia. anyway- the Vostronovs(Alexei and his wife Svetlana) took this planet and named it after themselves. thoughts?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 17:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) No problem, we operate on realistic schedules after all. Not expecting you to be here all the time :P KhalaelMy Talk 14:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I am beginning work on my infoboxes, it may take me awhile. Should I remove the flag when I replace the old box or leave that to you?16:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:48, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Remos, there seems to be something wrong with the sentient creature infobox, at least I can't make it work right - probably my fault but I can't see how.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:37, June 7, 2015 (UTC) The picture is way oversized and the text is invisible. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:31, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Well you're not wrong. Two of the photos I used on Osiris' page are official artwork. By all means remove them, and I apologize for the error on my part. -- Love, Lendanto -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) did that editing on Bostrovil and Vostronov- anything you want to add to Ar Ishet in return? maybe you have some thoughts too. In the interest of fairness.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Deletions sweep My original plan was to (beginning the 25th May) go through the articles and delete them in order, before continuing the next day with those on May 26th. If you are having issues with deleting articles, we can make things easier and I can simply do the articles marked for the 22nd on the 25th, or just do them on their proposed date. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:28, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've made some sort of mistake. Sorry about that, it's just the Eldar Craftworld Template is utter garbage. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Remos, can you check out my "Ragged Angels" article- 2nd attempt at writing it, 1st time it was deleted. Don't wanna go through that again, better to fix anything wrong with it now. I'll ask you to do the same when I rewrite the one on the the Khazamga 7th. thanks. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Wondering about something- I'm working on writing a Deathwatch scenario could I post that on here- ask for input via blog post? question 2- I find myself really intrigued by the Ar Golev Armored might expand on them with your permission. is the 10000 in strength total men or total tanks? with 100 regiments 10,000 equals only 100 men/20 tanks per regiment. Anyway please let me know on both questions. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) For the Deathwatch RPG. I'm running a game and working on writing a mission. that's what I meant. I will use a blog post then. Thanks Remos--BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Templates I was given permission to edit the templates and I was actually perfectly aware what I was doing. You could read my conversation with Necrus for instance, in there are my motives and permission. Nicktc 09:54, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Having a primarch seemed a bit off for me to, I just went with it. Also, we wouldn't have to fix all the other templates, as long as they regularly check the templates, no harm is done at all, for I did in fact keep this in mind, so like I said, I know what I was doing. Nicktc 10:10, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok then. Was your last line sarcastic, by the way? Helps me figure out what I can and can't do. Not that I want to continue this, but I just want to say, if they don't check the templates ever again it's not exactly our fault. Nicktc 10:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) reading your fleet blog made me realize Battlefleet Medici needs numbers- need to figure out where Battlecruisers/ Light Cruisers fit into the Hierarchy. Medici also uses specifically designated carrier ships- my thought is they're converted Tarask''s or armed freighters- if that's wrong according to canon it's an easy fix. provided there's a lighter ship that serves the same role. If not I'll figure something out. maybe Medici sanctions privateering or something? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I have capitalized alot of words Remos I am certain that the proofreading thing is no longer needed so can you take it away. If it is still needed leave me a message explaining what I need to fix.~~darthluna22314~~ I have fixed my chapter page now can you remove the proofreading thing it's confusing me now. Darthluna22314 (talk) 23:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC)darthluna22314 Yeah I have. It'll require a lot of work to fix lol. So long as the current infoboxes function and aren't a problem to a lot of members of the community, I see no reason to change them. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(''Talk)]] 14:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh I bet they will. It's just such a Wikia thing to do. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC) It's just a catagory for fannon set in a certain area to make them easyer for me to find once I've written all the content. It's neither an au or an at. AmyTheStray (talk) 08:31, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Remos why did you removethe NCF tag on the Remnants of Solitude when it's still painfully obvious that they are in violation of the canon policy? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:56, September 10, 2015 (UTC) In spite of that it still has major issues. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:39, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ive removed the rules from my talk pageMichael50 (talk) 19:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) can you take a look at Battlefleet Medici for me see if it reads ok? assuming I didn't do anything wrong since no one has commented. think I figured out my number problems/outfitting smaller carriers.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 19:25, September 11, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashidaan_Cluster#Battlefleet_Medici --BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I had to reread my Wounded Heart entry to remember what I'd meant by Abbess Prioris. The two Convent HQs of the Sisterhood are respectively Prioris and Sanctum. Abbess Prioris is the head of convent Prioris.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:02, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Remos, what happened to my Wolf's-Heads? Did I miss fixing a problem with them? Is there anyway I can get them back?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:48, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Ganter Bay is gone too, why? Is it something I can fix? BTW re: your note on the infobox at "The Emperor's Fist" there doesn't seem to be a ship infobox.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:04, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much. I believe I called them the 'Wolf's-heads' or maybe Wolf's-Head'.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:38, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you SO much! I put a lot of work into creating that article and I'd have hated to have to redo from scratch. But I have to figure out what's wrong with the Infobox... I thought I'd fixed it.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Fixed the property template problem. Darthluna22314 (talk) 16:44, October 6, 2015 (UTC)darthluna22314 hey remos im just writing to ask your opinion on a new article im thinking of writing about a small empire made up of renegades from all 18 of the space marine legions/chapters that will fight against both chaos and imperium or will it be non canon friendly. thanks Michael50 (talk) 10:04, October 10, 2015 (UTC) couple questions- how many Thunderhawks would a SM chapter have and do they typically have names? I might be helping Kingslayer1 write his chapter fleet so I kinda want to be informed about such things. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 17:45, October 10, 2015 (UTC) So jst wuickly, what was it that you saw on my "Grenadier Guards of Alsace" that was a 'Misuse of the Infobox', i'm not saying your wrong or anything, i'd just like to know so i can get it fixed ASAP....Gunther Thorald (talk) 03:37, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Remos, I believe you corrected my page Blood Wights and pointed out some canon mistakes. I added in a bunch of stuff and corrected mistakes pointed out by you and Supahbadmarine, so if you like you can read through that stuff and tell me if anything else needs attention. There is the case of some warp shenanigans, but since its not really explained in the lore and is an abstract realm, I assume what I wrote should be vague enough to pass for something that could have happened. Anyways hope it's not too much of a bother, that non-canon sign is a real eyesore :P Cheers ---PaperScraps (talk) 01:27, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Dear Remos, I have recieved your message of the violation of the fantasy flight games images (Obsidian Blades). However, I am unsure which images exactly to which you are referring. I got all of these images off a brief google search, or were donated by an artist. I assume you are reffering to the Deathwatch images I have on my page, and if so I will delete them all, but I do not know which ones exactly are violating the rules. Zeph gm (talk) 22:42, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I have just deleted all the deathwatch pictures from my page. its simpler. I am sorry for causing any problems, I was not aware this was such an issue. Zeph gm (talk) 22:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC) updated my page to use the correct infobox, thanks Gunther Thorald (talk) 11:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Black Knights Page Yeah, thanks for updating all the infoboxes Remos. Nicely done. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) kinda messing around- came up with this, based on a race I once did in Spore--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I am trying to revise Ulixes Legion to be compliant to the policies. You stated it was out of cannon because Dante is the oldest Space marine. Two points one thing I believe the cannon makes reference to the fact that he is believed to be the Oldest, but that doesn't mean the belief is correct. It's unprovable. But that is actually beside the point because the cannon says he is the oldest, excluding those kept a live by dreadnaughts. This is exactly what the history of Ulixes says, he is in a dreadnaught and that is why he is still alive. Are there any other issues?---''TASMy Talk'' 22:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) dude, your going to delete some of the good ones why not leave some that are good? Just how far are you going to go on this deleting spree? User:Soulslayer317 Sorry for forgetting to sign. At the time I sent the message it was marked for deletion for being out of cannon. It seems someone removed it. I left you a message cause you were the only one I saw who has said something. Thanks. ---''TASMy Talk'' 22:12, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Is it jut the Blackwater? are my other IG ok format wise?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:23, December 15, 2015 (UTC)